The Demon, The Angel, and The DWMA
by SilveaMockingjay
Summary: This is the next adventure of my characters Silvea and Azraella. They are attending school at the DWMA but home work isn't the only thing they have to worry about when a dangerous mad man returns.
1. Chapter 1

My POV

All around me was pure white I was alone I walked aimlessly for what felt like hours. Then a small blue light appeared it whispered so very faintly. " Come, over here ". My body moved closer to it when my mind screamed to run far away from it my hand reached out and grabbed it. And suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath me I fell. The white suddenly turned to blue sky how? I was just ... wait! I looked down I was over a rather strange looking building it had giant candles and spikes sticking out of it I had no idea where I was all I knew was that I was approaching it very quickly. Shit is every moment of my life gonna be insane like this for once can I have one normal day that's all I'm asking for. I closed my eyes then I hit the roof there was a cracking sound and I felt sharp pain in my sides I knew I broke my ribs. As I opened my eyes I saw that the roof was also cracking then it broke and once again I fell this time I landed on a mirror so I had cuts along with my broken ribs. I lay on the floor for a moment then I decided to get up when I moved pain shot through my body. My vision was blurry and my mind cloudy I couldn't move I just kind of stood there. Then suddenly I felt something hit my back and once again I was lying on the floor face down. Someone was standing on me one foot on my back the other on the back of my head. The person who was standing on me spoke. "thanks for the soft landing jay ". I mumbled a few curse words then shook the foot off my head and yelled. " get off me! ". The person hopped off my back as I stood up and looked around we were in a large room that looked like a dessert with cross type objects sticking out of the ground. There was only one other person in the room with us and it just so happened that said person was lord death. " I never thought that I would be this close to Death ". Then someone smacked the back of my head. " stop being a wuss you've went through a lot worse than this "

" dumbass that's lord death " I yelled and pointed at Death.

" well I didn't know "

" and why'd you land on me like that "

" I didn't want to get my clothes dirty "

" I hate you Azraella I hope you know that "

" well fuck you too Silvea "

I flipped her off then turned to Death. " I am so sorry sir please forgive us "

" what are you apologizing for " asked Azraella.

" for one thing you broke a perfectly good mirror and you put a hole in the ceiling, not to mention no one is supposed to be able to get in here from the outside "

" well no problem I'm sure Silvea can fix everything "

" what! why do I always have to do everything "

" because your the one who fell first and did the damage "

" for once your right "

Suddenly I felt dizzy my vision tilted and the world went black. In my dream I was standing on lake of blood no shore in sight. The Sky was black and I was alone but it felt like millions of eyes were watching me from below the surface of the lake. Then I started sinking I could feel hands pulling me down into the bloody depths. The hands came from under the surface of the lake and grabbed my legs when I tried to get away they turned to chains and wrapped around my torso. I tried to pull them off but they just got tighter then more came out of the lake and pinned my arms to my sides when I tried to scream the chains gagged me. Then Azraella appeared in front of me she had angel wings and was wearing a pure white dress which glowed with what some may deem as holy light. She looked down on me and said " It's all your fault ". Then suddenly her head fell off and gold blood sprayed from the stump of her neck staining my face and her words echoed louder and louder. The chains dragged me into the deep abyss of the lake I tried to free my self but the chains refused to budge I ran out of air the blood filled my mouth I choked and struggled against the chains. And when I could no longer move I woke up and instantly sat up which made me feel dizzy I shook it off and then looked around. I found that I was sitting on a bed in a nurse's office of some sort alone then the door opened and Azraella walked in. " It's good to see that your awake " she said smiling.

" like you care "

" well I bought you some new clothes to wear "

" why? "

" because you can't keep walking around dressed like a butler from Victorian London "

" why not? "

" for one your a girl and for two we're not in London "

She put a shopping bag on my lap I opened it to see what she bought me. Oh no please don't tell me she bought something too girly or pink. There was a skirt but at least it was black along with the skirt there was a red blouse, a black vest, black stockings, and pair of black flats. " thanks you picked out something I'd actually wear "

" I'm glad you like it I have an outfit just like it "

Then she started to leave. " wait! "

" yes "

" how long was I asleep "

" two days ".

What I like never sleep why was I out for two days I was supposed to fix the roof for Death. I fell back into the pillow and groaned then sat up again Azraella left the room. And I just sat on the bed for a few minutes then changed into the outfit she bought me and put on a pair of black gloves I had in the pocket of my tail coat. I went to the door and opened it expecting Azraella to ambush me but there wasn't a living thing in sight so I started down the hall and eventually found my way outside. Azraella was sitting on the ground wearing a white and blue version of my outfit reading a book. " what you reading? "

" the legend of Excalibur "

" where did you find that? "

She kept her nose buried in the book " school library "

" that place is a school? "

" yes it's the DWMA "

" what does that stand for? "

" Death Weapon Meister Academy "

" wait a second then wouldn't you need a student ID or something to check out books "

" yes I have one and so do you "

She handed me an ID with my name and picture on it. " where the hell did you get my picture and why did you enroll us we're not meister's and why does mine say I'm a weapon! "

" No reason "

Then she closed her book stood up and started walking away from the school. Heh she's headed for the stairs now for some revenge. I ran after her and then shoved her down the stairs but she grabbed my arm and I fell after her. When we got to the bottom of the long flight of steps I picked Azraella up and pinned her to the wall of a nearby building. My arm turned into a scythe blade. " do you even know what could happen if Death finds out who I am "

" so you can turn into a weapon "

" I guess so " Then my arm turned back.

" you know a meister needs a weapon why don't you be my weapon partner "

I sighed " sure I have a feeling that even if I refuse you'll make me "

" yep "

" one question, do you even know how to use a scythe? "

" no not really "

" then how about a sword "

" yes "

I thought about being sword and suddenly I was one. My blade was black with a rose design on the handle. " check it I can do more than one weapon "

Azraella picked me up and swung me around " Your a good sword ".

I turned back and stood next to her " One more question, where are we gonna stay? "


	2. Chapter 2

My POV

" Well I don't Know about you but all I need is a bottle of whiskey and a sketch pad " I said as i turned and walked away.

" Remember that school starts at seven " Azraella shouted after me.

I just walked away to explore the city but after midnight I went back to the DWMA and found Azraella sitting outside reading a book with a flash light. She patted the ground next to her so I went and sat next to her. " what are you reading? "

" oh just something I found in an unused corner of the library "

" like the way old books section "

" yeah I think it's like the oldest on there "

" let me see I might have met the author "

" your that old "

" what part of Immortal did you not understand "

I looked at the cover then flipped through the pages until I landed on a page with a story all too familiar. There was a picture of an angel holding a cross in one hand and my head in the other My body was dead at her feet chained to the ground. The title of the story was _The legend of Silvea Mockingjay. _I closed the book and hugged my knees to my chest.

" whats wrong "

" there's a copy of how I was defeated by god in there "

" holy shit "

" yeah that event happened before the first man walked this earth "

" do you think any one will notice "

" I don't know meanwhile hide the book "

There was a long silence in fact we didn't talk to each other until the sun started coming up even then we didn't say a word. Then a couple of hours later the students started showing up no one seemed to notice us sitting there. When we decided to go to class I heard something like someone shouting very far away I looked around and located the source someone was standing on one of the spikes sticking out of the school.

" hey look there's someone up there I think they're shouting to us "

" where? "

" up there on that spike "

" I wonder what they're saying "

At that moment the spike broke and whoever that was fell and landed right in front of us. He was kind of short with blueish hair and Ninja clothes. And he just stood there laughing.

" let's go Azraella "

" who are you supposed to be "

He stopped laughing " I'm Blackstar, and I understand why you wouldn't want to fight a big star like me " then he went right back to laughing.

" who said anything about a fight "

" I did "

" hey Azraella give me your shoe "

" why? "

" just give it to me! "

She handed me her shoe I took a step back then slammed it into Blackstar's face he fell backwards. Satisfied with my work I turned and headed into the school Azraella followed after she peeled her shoe off of Blackstar's face. Not wanting to attract any attention we just kept quiet and sat in the back of the class. Blackstar came into the classroom with an ice pack taped to his face I hid behind a text book. We did a good job of not standing out until we were called to the death room. The whole way there the voice in my head was screaming._ He knows who you are your gonna die, He knows who you are your gonna die._ But when we got there we were met with a very unexpected greeting.

" hi, hello ,whats up, how ya doing "

Azraella and I were silent until I broke the silence. " why did you call us here? "

" I need to ask a favor "

then Azraella asked " what kind of favor? "

" I need a vacation "

" so what do you want us to do help you pack "

" no I'd like you two to stand in for me while I'm gone "

" what? "

Azraella was obviously against he idea but I wasen't

" only one problem ... we're both like three feet shorter than you "


End file.
